scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayita Mirima Historia
Ayita Mirima Historia fomally known as Pizza the Redcloak is a daughter of Hades, an awesome person, a SAMBer and a crazy person. She has a MB twin who is Ever. (Who is totally awesome and totally didn't write this.)(EVER!) Her RL mother was also on the SAMB before she was banned, Wolfgal she now wears a silver Eventi t-shirt under her cloak She's the Queen of Loneliness, Home Made Pizzas, Sea Otters and Skylands She is also very obsessed with Skylanders, her favourites being Roller Brawl, Chopscotch, Golden Queen and Chompy Mage = Childhood Her childhood consisted of growing up in Ragnor castle being looked after by her great aunts and great grandmother, Chloe. She grew up with blonde hair which she kept until she joined the Conquerors. When she was wandering the forest once she ran into a Sphinx. Having compteted in the duals (Fight than riddles) ever since she started training as a Junsong warrior (Five years of age) she answered the riddles with ease. After the encounter she wound up at Camp Half Blood where she stayed until she was 12 (Minus the year she was 10 that she spent as a bounty hunter). She stayed at Ragnor castle for a while again. Then she choose the join the Conquerors. she only told Annabeth Chase and Athena about her plan, choosing to be branded as a traitor to CHB to better her chances of her plan working. Her plan was to destroy them from the inside. She's writing a story on what happened after the war. Gang This is a few of her gang members (Pictures are in order) Fang- Redcloak who enjoys killing. Part of Fread Sage- Redcloak who's very smart. Part of Sise Kayla Mirima Mimi- Daughter of Aphrodite, Hunter of Artemis. Great with spells Bread- Redcloak afraid of everything. Part of Fread Wise- Redcloak who's very smart. Part of Sise 2016-12-17 (9).png 2016-12-17 (6).png 2016-12-17 (8).png Kayla Mirima.png 2016-12-18 (2).png 2016-12-17 (1).png 2016-12-17 (7).png Princess Kayla Mirima Historia Not a dark or light side but what she used to be, Kayla Mirima is the embodiment of Pizza's life before she met the sphinx. Kayla Mirima is a pain to Kayla, Pizza, Maddie, Belinda, Light and Secret by just being alive. She somes in handy if Pizza wants to see her Great-Great-Great Aunt Raizel Children Adsila Adsila is Pizza's adopted daughter. She's a Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon and she has two sisters, who was adopted too, called Little Mimi who's a Mimikyu, and Tina, who's a Totodile. She enjoys playing with Pizza, as she sees Pizza as her new mother as her biological one died Little Mimi Pizza's other adopted daughter. She's a Mimikyu, the disguise Pokemon. She enjoys playing with her "big sister" as she finally has a loving family. Tina Tina is a spoiled little girl who gets away with anything she wants (Adsila and Little Mimi would too, but they don't try). She's a Totodile. She is also a Shiny Pokemon Mimikyu.full.2018631.jpg Little cubone by jack a lynn-d5q9r6i.jpg Tina.jpg Personalities and Dark side Pizza has one dark side, and several personalities of hers that she lost after a spell that wound her up as she is. Here they are Kayla Kayla is her dark side. She is everything Pizza was while she was a Conqueror and a Camper. A lot more serious then Pizza, she knows what to do to get the job done. She also shortened her name from Kayla Mirima when she joined the Conquerors and dyed her hair black Light Light is Pizza's cheeriness. Not something she lost but it still became a person Belinda Again not something she lost. Belinda is her caring nature Maddie Pizza's cruelty. Maddie is a horrible person, and may or may not be shipped with Bob by Fang and Wise Secret Pizza's vanity 2016-12-17 (10).png 2016-12-17 (12).png 2016-12-17 (14).png 2016-12-17 (11).png 2016-12-18 (1).png . Ship Pizza is in a ship with Tempest. The ship is called Tempa Deaths Very few compared to others. She's died once because she annoyed Cinder Fall Important Dates outfit or Whenever she heads to Ragnor because her being a Princess and all She wears a black dress, with a large v-neck. A choker with an emerald, her hair is curled more than usual but kept in the same style. She paints two stars under her right eye, her right eye is covered. She puts on black lipstick and eye shadow. She wears two white roses in her hair. She paints her nails silver and carrys a skull around, mainly because her aunts aren't impressed she's a child of Hades. Which is why she dresses in the most Underworldy way possible Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Shipped MBers Category:1st Generation Category:The Chat Squad